And Then, We Change
by tterrafirma
Summary: I will be completely re-doing what I already have and adding on to this story essentially once summer starts. Hold tight until then.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh," Naruto sighed. His hands shoved further into his pockets and his nose buried deeper into his scarf. It had shifted lopsidedly long ago, but the cold weather made him forget appearances. Not that he cared much, anyway.

School had to be attended and classes were a chore at best for the blond. The bus stop had changed in his neighborhood and he was forced to walk two streets from his to catch a ride. Nothing could be worse mid-November- the leaves had fallen off in a strange cold spurt and the winds blew stronger this year. He felt vindicated in cursing under frosty breath, spewing out whatever his mind picked.

The only consolation for his bus's changed route was that he now passed by his crush's house. Well, house hardly described it, really. The palatial structure sat imposingly between two normally-sized houses. The dark haired girl was just running out the door and down the driveway, her cousin trailing behind.

Naruto sniggered. If possible, Neji hated the cold more than he did. The long haired Sophmore wore a thick hoodie with the hood snug against his face. He looked ridiculous. Hinata, by contrast, was already red-faced and her airy breath puffed out in warm blasts. As she approached, Naruto noticed her teeth chattered.

"Hi, Hinata!" He waved excitedly, his nose popping up from out of the scarf. "Neji." He scowled.

"H-hi, N-naruto-kun," Hinata chattered back. Was it just him, or did her face get redder?

Neji grunted in response.

The three walked in companionable silence, the heaves of breath and scuffs of shoes on frozen asphalt their only conversation. Naruto's curses were few- he knew Hinata's family wouldn't like that at all. He distinctly heard Neji grumble out one or two, though, and his conscience eased.

The yellow bus with vague markings lay ahead of them, the exhaust blowing everywhere in the wind. They neared and the door creaked open. Naruto slipped in next to Sasuke, who was nearly asleep. He was worried over some Trig test, but Naruto's Geometry quiz that day was completely forgotten.

Hinata smiled briefly at him before passing his row. He returned the grin, his toothier than hers.

Sakura leaned up against the bus seat and slapped his head. "Morning!" She chuckled.

He turned around, trying to avoid his sleeping seat mate. "Why're you so cheery?"

"You look funny," she shrugged. The pinkette herself was wrapped in layer upon layer of various coats and shirts in an attempt to brave the elements. It was only November, too, Naruto laughed. Neji may hate the cold the most, but Sakura was the most susceptible.

"What do you mean?" He grumped back, nostrils flaring.

She pointed to his neck. Leaning over, he caught a glance at the shifted, crumpled knitted object his mother had called a scarf. It may've been one in another lifetime, but after this morning, he had removed all recognition from it. He merely straightened the edges and presented himself to his friend for re-inspection.

She gave him a thumbs up and turned to the blonde girl pulling on her arm. "What now, Pig?" She grouched.

Naruto turned himself back around and took to staring at the boy next to him. He scrunched his eyes and formulated an idea to annoy the Uchiha, but his timing would have to be flawless to work properly. With a quick explanation, he roped Sakura into the idea.

At the next stop three neighborhoods down, they took action.

Naruto leapt into Sasuke's lap and Sakura took his place next to the two.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Naruto called, clapping his hands onto Sasuke's ears.

Sakura leaned into the Uchiha's shoulder and took his arm into hers. "Lovely weather, right?"

Sasuke glowered at the two of them. "Remind me why we're friends?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Get out of my lap," Sasuke seethed.

Just then, the bus lurched into motion.

"Whoops. Sakura-chan's sitting next to me and you know bus rules," the blond teased. "Can't get up in a moving bus."

"This is an emergency window," Sasuke calmly explained. "I will throw you out."

"Alright, Sakura-chan, time to go back to your seat," Naruto chattered, pushing Sakura's shoulders.

She laughed and hopped back to her seat. "How're you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Decent," he sighed, slouching into the seat. If they were going to keep him awake, he would at least try to delay their antics. Lately, they'd been pulling more and more tricks on him. He was tired of it.

"Anything wrong?"

"No. You ready for the Trig test?"

"Danggit! I knew I was forgetting something," the pinkette moaned, slamming her head into the seat in front of her.

"Aww, Forehead, cheer up. At least the Winter Formal's coming up. You know, I bet I could hook you up with someone really cute! No outside dates are allowed, so Shikamaru's free- you like him, right?" Ino's eyes lit up at the chance to play matchmaker for someone as stubborn as Sakura.

"He's okay," she shrugged.

"Just okay? Forehead, he's a genius! Don't you like nerds?"

Sakura slapped her face. "Pig, shut up!"

Ino guffawed, grabbing her stomach. "Alright, fine. Sasuke can take you, then!"

The Uchiha would be lying if he said he wasn't listening to their conversation, but when his name came up, his ears turned red and his neck burned. Him take Sakura?

Apparently she had no problem voicing the same opinion he had- "_Sasuke_-_kun_? What? We're just friends, Pig."

Sasuke didn't know why it unsettled him to hear her say it.

"There's only a month, Forehead! Why not that Senior from your Lit class?"

"He's an idiot, Pig. He's a Senior in a Freshman Lit class."

"But he's hot," Ino offered.

"Please," Sakura snarked, "He's as hot as absolute zero."

"Sakura, you're the only one who gets nerd jokes."

"Shut up, Ino. I know."

Sasuke's back bumped against the seat at each lurch stop and every uneasy go of the bus. Teen after teen piled on until the familiar driveway of the high school pulled into sight. Once the roundabout had been rounded, the bus stopped to let the teenagers pile off. And they did- the frigid air quickly crept into the cramped vehicle and permeated even the thickest of coats. They all scampered into the main building and split up when they had to.

Sasuke's locker was right next to Sakura's, and Naruto's right next to hers. The pinkette still shivered from the brief exposure to the wind. Naruto joked with her about it, and she blustered right back at him. Finally, as her last stand, she grabbed the needed book from her locker, slammed the metal door shut, and stomped away satisfied.

Sasuke followed closely behind, his book lolling in his curled arm. His mind was far from the Health class they were about to endure.

* * *

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time. Sasuke glanced her way and rolled his eyes. They shared a laugh.

Behind them, girls of varying ages _oohed_ and _aahed_ over the 'hunk of a boy' in front of them. Sakura could hear snippets of sentences- 'how can a Freshman be that hot,' 'It should be illegal to have that nice of hair,' 'I just wanna kiss him'- and they all confused her. Sure, Sasuke wasn't bad looking, and sure, he did have nice hair, but that wasn't anything special. Sakura liked his smile, but she felt the same thing about Naruto's. Both of her lifelong friends were equal to her.

Sasuke had grown callous to the catcalls over the years, but he liked to feign annoyance around Sakura. She'd make a joke out of it to see him smile, and that plastered one onto his face. His brother was kind to him, but no one showed him as much tenacious friendship as the pinkette next to him. He couldn't help but love her, but not in the way Ino would take it if he told her.

Or did he? Upon evaluation, the emotion that sprung up in him when Sakura scoffed going to Formal with him was something close to disappointment. She was madly important to him. Plus, Naruto would bring the Hyuuga girl. Sasuke didn't want to get showed up, and he definitely didn't want Sakura to be on someone else's arm. It just wasn't right.

He'd ask her to Formal eventually, he decided. The bell signaled the start of class and he settled into his chair, flipping to the page he expected they'd be on.

Sakura straightened up. She loved Biology, and Health was no different. She'd talked for years about becoming a pediatrician, and her eyes glittered when she mentioned it. Her passion was for helping people, and any opportunity to enjoy a high school class was one the pinkette wouldn't waste.

Sasuke admired her love for learning. He only preformed so highly in school because he wanted to live up to his brother's _very_ long shadow. He preferred new teachers who wouldn't've caught Itachi just five years prior.

"Turn to page ninety-eight," Shizune, the teacher, intoned, already losing Sasuke's interest. He hung his head on his hand and waited for someone to ask a stupid question. Those broke the monotony for him.

Sakura, on the other hand, had legs bouncing excitedly under the table and hand flying across notebook paper. She would soak up as much as she could now so college would be easier. Determined to spend less than a decade in medical school, she took as many health-related courses as possible. She was getting lost in the sea of information on the digestive system in Health and learning about Punnett Squares in Biology.

She fit Ino's description of a nerd to a _t_, but ignored it. Not many boys went after nerds, and the blonde had told Sakura nothing if not that high school was full of boys. Surely there was one she could at least spend these four years with?

* * *

Second block flew by at dizzying speed. Kakashi-sensei rambled too much, Naruto thought, but he knew better that to voice any complaint. Their Lit teacher was nothing if not tuned into his students, and he could read them better than the dull books he discussed. Even during the teacher's free time Naruto saw him flipping pages of a novel.

And so with great sleepiness, Naruto listened to the low, slow drawl of Kakashi's voice. It was nearly hypnotic, too, the blond noted as he shook himself awake. His hands had slipped higher on his face as gravity acted on his lolling head. He had to force them back to his jaw and open his eyes further to focus, but even then, it was a lost cause.

The clock read three till twelve, and the blonde's stomach growled excitedly. Loudly, too, apparently, because Sasuke kicked the back of the blond's chair and he heard Sakura's hushed snicker from next to Sasuke. Those two always ragged on him for his powerful hunger.

He spun quickly around and stuck his tongue out at them. Sasuke smirked and Sakura stuck her own out.

"Uzumaki-san, tell me why Odysseus's wife wasn't upset with him for leaving her for a decade."

Naruto gulped audibly. He hadn't paid any attention to _The Odyssey_- boring, long-dead, and obscenely dramatic Greeks were less than relatable. He tried what he thought was a safe answer. "She thought he was dead?"

Kakashi's gray hair bobbed side to side, the teacher weighing the choice in his mind. "Okay, but does anyone else have another idea?"

The blond heaved a sigh. He had averted one crisis and didn't want to enter another.

The five-minute bell rang, and Kakashi folded his arms as the teens shoved their textbooks hastily into their backpacks. "I trust you all will read _The Most Dangerous Game _before we meet again, yes?"

Variously pitched grunts of assent met his ears as they all filed out in a wave. He sighed. Finally, some quiet to read the latest _Icha Icha_ novel.

* * *

The three sat in various positions around the table. Kakashi always let his students out early, so they were always to reserve the table for thirteen. It was a daily miracle to fit them all around an eight-seater, but they were nothing if not determined. The task was always made difficult by Choji purchasing school lunch and refusing to ditch the accompanying tray.

Why couldn't he just understand the problem it posed, Sakura mused, her hands running over her sweatered arms in an attempt to warm up. The cafeteria was two buildings over from where they had Lit, and her friends were much faster than her. Wind resistance cut through to her bones and slowed her pace in the cold.

Naruto laughed across the table from her, his arm around the newly-arrived Hinata. She looked sympathetically at Sakura.

Sasuke just looked at the pinkette.

She harrumphed under their stares and crossed her arms and closed her eyes, feigning disgust. "You're all terrible. Besides you, of course," she smirked, one eye winking open at Hinata.

The Hyuuga laughed, her hand over her mouth. She turned and joined conversation with the cheerful blond beside her.

Sakura had a huge bite of sandwich in her mouth when Sasuke's glance began to unnerve her. Lettuce and turkey were shoved to one check as she called, "Gof a pwobwem?"

The Uchiha darted his glance back to the hot tomato soup on his thermos. "You just look cold," he replied meekly.

The bite swallowed, the pinkette snarked, "Not at all."

She watched in confused horror as Sasuke plied the jacket from his arms and handed it to her.

"My next class is just next door, and we have fourth block together. Give it back to me at our lockers, okay?"

Not one to accept help, but definitely not one to deny delicious warmth, Sakura slipped the extra layer over her shaking limbs. "Thank you," she smiled meekly.

Sasuke nodded his head in her direction.

Ino scampered over to the table, Shikamaru following closely behind. Their Psych teacher was Ino's dad, but he was a stickler for the rules. They never got out a minute before the bell.

"Forehead, you look positively ridiculous."

"You don't look much better, Pig," Sakura lied. Ino maintained a level of stylishness Sakura believed she could only hope to attain through years of emulation. Her jealousy ran deep and coursed through her veins on certain occasions.

Ino scoffed and slipped in next to her best friend.

Shikamaru plopped down next to her.

Soon, Kiba and Shino, with Sai in toe, came up to the table. Their faces were varying shades of red and wind-chilled. Tenten and Neji soon approached, griping at Lee's stunt of stealing their jackets and hiding them in his own locker.

"I did not mean to cause you harm, Tenten. However, how else were you and Neji supposed to join together?" Lee smiled. He wanted his two friends to go to Formal together as a real couple this year and intended to play matchmaker as best he could.

Neji gawked and Tenten lost her train of thought as the three took their seats.

Choji was the last to join them, red lunch tray in one hand, the other buried deep in a bag of chips. It surfaced for air and he set the tray down onto the table.

The group collectively groaned as they scooted together to make room for their final member.

Naruto's face snaked into a grin. "Now, if you're wondering why I've gathered all of you together-"

"Shut it," Sakura snapped.

The thirteen laughed, enjoying each other's company. They'd come from different elementary schools, sure, but most had met up in early middle and formed the bonds they all now shared.

Sai was the most recent edition- he transferred from one foster family to another and shifted schools at the same time. His new family was in the works of adopting him, and though he'd never show it, he was relieved. After the death of his 'brother' of sorts, the boy was ready to leave his old house for good.

He was even happier when the twelve took him in. He finally felt the peace he'd sought after Shin died. It was hard to be welcomed so unreservedly after everything, yes, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. Even if he didn't understand everything they did.

Right now, they all seemed to be clapping at some slow rhythm and chanting some tune, but he couldn't make anything of it. It didn't matter to him, though. He could confuse them as much as they did him, and to Sai, that was friendship.

Lunch passed all too quickly- the thirteen sat chatting with their closest friends, rarely engaging everyone at once. It was how they worked. After the half hour was up, a teacher yelled above the din that they could go to third block. The room cleared out in droves as Freshman and Sophomores reluctantly admitted they didn't want to be late.

* * *

Sakura was still shocked in third block Biology that she was wearing Sasuke's jacket above all of hers. The heat from him still clung to it- and her, by extension- and radiated throughout her. She couldn't believe just one extra layer would do it.

And why did he give her his jacket? Sure, he was a nice guy, and they were friends, but the Uchiha was nearly always distant. She'd have to ask someone- Tenten, maybe? Not Ino- what they thought of his gesture.

Once she realized she missed four slides of notes, Sakura inwardly cringed. She'd have to ask Sasuke for those slides later. His Biology class was second block, but she was sure their classes would be on the same schedule. Turning her attention back to her creepy teacher, she barely caught the last half of the notes. Orochimaru was a strict teacher, one with very little patience or grace, but he knew the material so well no one could question his competence.

That didn't mean he didn't give every student the creeps, however. The pinkette sighed heavily as the bell rang and she could stop her hand from its flight on the paper. Quietly, she walked alone to Trig, and tried to repeat identities to herself rather than contemplate either her terrifying teacher or confusing friend.

As she neared the door to her next class, she saw a hand waving at her above everyone else's head. Only one of her friends was that tall. Neji. He came panting up to her, apparently winded from running. She forgot where his last class was, but clearly he had to trek through the parking lot to get to her. Snow flakes clung to his hair and his cheeks were rosier red than she'd ever seen.

"They've told everyone to go home," he explained. "The buses are leaving soon, and Sasuke and Naruto have already arranged rides from Sai's adoptive mother. Sasuke wanted to make sure you remember to bring his jacket back tomorrow," Neji eyed her newest wardrobe addition.

She nodded, blush rising to her face. "Okay. Thanks. When does the next bus leave?"

Neji craned his head around to see over the mass exodus of teens. Squinting, he read the clock hung high up on the wall. "Three minutes."

A blur of pink sped past him and he chuckled. Her locker was on the other side of the building.

* * *

Sakura cursed the cold as she stood waiting for the next bus to arrive. She'd missed the one Neji had told her about and apparently there was a fifteen minute wait between arrivals. Wind stung her face and snow slapped her limbs, caught up in a flurry of fury and ice. She harrumphed and folded her arms even further. If her hands could be buried any deeper into her armpits, she needed to know. Sasuke's extra jacket could only hold off so much wind.

Only one particularly familiar face stood outside of the school, but Sakura didn't want to talk to Choji. The cold didn't faze him, and she was jealous beyond what she knew was normal.

She cursed again as her scarf came untied from around her neck and she had to chase it amidst the snowstorm. "Really?" She screamed at it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke had just made it back home in time to see the flurries intensify. Itachi had been staring out the back window watching the snow fall and hadn't heard his younger brother approach.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people," Itachi argued, his hand still over his heart and his breath still sounding uneven.

Sasuke wanted to laugh. "I wasn't sneaking, Itachi. You were just spacing out." He strode over to the fridge to grab an apple. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Mother's out in the mess stocking up on 'essentials' and Father's still at work," Itachi shrugged, moving to sit next to her brother.

"She always panics over the smallest things."

Itachi squinted. "If I recall correctly, it was you who asked me to quiz you at three this morning over your math."

"That's different," Sasuke frowned, staring at the apple in his hand. He knew it wasn't, but it didn't hurt to try.

Itachi's smiled slightly. "Where's your jacket, by the way? Surely you wore one?"

"Lent it to a friend. She looked freezing."

"_She_? You associate with women?"

Sasuke prickled at his brother's incredulous tone. "_She's_ Sakura. You know, the pink headed girl?"

"Oh, the girl you have a crush on." Itachi dismissed the topic, and, standing from his chair, began to walk to his room.

"I don't have a crush on her," Sasuke insisted, following Itachi.

"Clearly you do, foolish little brother, if you're defending her and lending her your jacket. Does she not like you back?"

"I don't have a crush on her!" Sasuke screamed, blood boiling.

The door opened as his voice crescendoed into its highest peak. His mother, holding brown paper bags, stepped into the house humming cheerfully.

"You don't have a crush on whom, Sasuke?" She asked giddily. Her sons never showed interest in any woman.

Sasuke seethed and retreated into his room. Slamming his backpack on the ground, he resolved to get some work done.

* * *

A/N: Last night was prom :) I had such a great time! I love Highschool AUs, so I'm going to try managing two multi-chaptered fics at the same time. Wish me luck! Tell me what you think of this one, too- I love to hear from you all! Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

"So, cosine squared plus sine squared equals one," Sakura mumbled, scribbling furiously onto her homework. She didn't care that school likely would be cancelled for the next couple of days, she wanted to get ahead while she still had power. Her house always received the brunt of the weather- be it tornado or snow- and if the snow really piled on, her power lines were sure to get messed up.

She wasn't looking forward to the idea of no heat in this November.

"Okay, next. I know cosecant is one over sine. And if I factor- no, wait, I can just... Ugh." She slammed her head onto her notebook, sighing. "I'll just text Sasuke-kun. I'm sure he's done it." She reached out for her phone and her thumbs hurried themselves across the keyboard, pecking out the letter she commanded them to.

_Have you done number fifteen? _

While waiting for the message to send, she jumped at the telltale beep that it wouldn't work. "Crap," she frowned. "No service." Leaping onto her feet and clamoring onto her bed, she stood on tiptoes and nearly touched the ceiling in an attempt to have the message to go through. "Come on, come on," she pleaded. The phone acquiesced.

She let her feet move out from under her and landed in a heap onto her comforter. The pillow top mattress creaked an angry rebuke at her. Impatiently, the pinkette waited for his reply.

_Yeah, it ends up being cosecant squared equals cotangent squared plus one._

Sakura slapped herself. "Duh," she fumed, erasing her work. "Because when you..."

* * *

Sasuke waited with his phone beside him. He knew that Sakura's questions were never limited to one. Once she knew he'd finished the homework, not only would she go back and check everything she'd already done, but want to confirm her new answer for the ones she had just done.

It was funny, really.

He moved onto Biology and glanced up at the clock after the third question. It told him he'd been working for two hours straight. He sighed and stood to stretch his legs. Strolling to his bedroom window, he noticed that the snow hadn't slowed down. The flurries had grown larger and thicker and if he paid attention, he could hear the whipping wind swirl the elements all over the streets. A small smirk grew on his face when he realized he likely wouldn't have school tomorrow.

Three beeps sounded over towards his bed. Another text from Sakura. His heart beat a little harder in his chest, even though he knew it was childish. All she wanted was homework help to ease her nerves- she'd done it ever since she got a phone. It's not like she would ask him on a date, and besides, why was he noticing her? Surely high school didn't have that much of an effect on him.

But, whether or not it was what he wanted, his heart thumped into his throat when he read

_Okay, thanks! I'm good for math, then. Are you doing anything tomorrow? _

What? Was he doing anything? Sasuke shook his head inwardly. He needed to stop overreacting. They were just friends- friends that hung out whenever they could. His fingers flew into action and typed a response.

_Nope._

He was a man of few words, many thoughts. Especially when it came to his pink haired classmate.

"Little brother, are you going to sulk forever?" Sasuke hadn't heard Itachi crack the door open and peak his head in.

"I'm not sulking," Sasuke frowned, his mouth nearly turning into a pout.

"Will she not go out with you?" Itachi's eyebrow perked up. His lips twitched into a vague smile. "I can always give you help-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled, standing to his feet. Fists balled, he pushed on his door to try and close him brother out.

But Itachi had always been stronger. With a vice grip on the door, he slipped into his younger brother's room and sat down on his bed.

"Get out," Sasuke sighed, almost giving up. He never won with Itachi. Few did.

"Mm, can't. Mother wants peace and quiet."

Sasuke's eyes rolled. His mother 'wanting quiet' was code for 'go annoy your brother until he talks.'

"I'm serious," Itachi's face turned stoic. "She's not feeling well. Worried about the snow, no doubt."

"Aa," Sasuke replied, turning back to his homework. Ignoring Itachi often was the only effective strategy.

He was beginning to think it was working after finishing two more biology problems. However, when his phone beeped, he jumped out of his skin. It sat on his bed, still- and right next to where Itachi was.

"Give it to me," Sasuke deadpanned, trying to sound calm. If Itachi knew he was reactive...

"Oh, it's from Sakura-san. The girl you're in love with, right?" Itachi held the phone above Sasuke's reach.

The growth spurt Sasuke went through over the summer only helped marginally. "Give it to me," he seethed.

"She wants to come over tomorrow," Itachi grinned. "You should tell Mother."

"I will if you give me my phone back." In a small, victorious toss, the phone changed hands.

Itachi waved as he closed the door behind him. "I approve, if it matters, little brother. She's a nice girl."

Sasuke's ears burned at his brothers words. Of course she was! He'd never like anyone who...

Well, he hadn't ever liked anyone like this before.

* * *

Naruto settled into a thick, woolen blanket on his couch. His mother was cooking a huge pot of soup in the kitchen and praying his dad would end up home before the road iced that night like the weatherman predicted.

The tv- perennially settled on the Weather Channel in these circumstances- spoke of school closing after school closing. Naruto hands balled into fists and he silently cheered his school to close. When _Konoha High_ drifted across the screen in bold, white letters, he leaped into the air.

"Naruto, honestly," Kushina smiled from her spot in the kitchen. "Did you expect them to stay open in this weather?"

Naruto hmphed and nestled back under his cocoon of warmth and drifted off to sleep, wondering if he could persuade Hinata to have a snowball fight with him.

* * *

It was several hours later when Sakura's mother arrived from work- she looked livid and ready to strangle anyone who she came in contact with.

"Traffic terrible?" Sakura asked sympathetically. When she heard a car pull into the driveway, she'd dashed out of her room, her socks slipping her around on the hardwood floors.

"Ugh," Mebuki screeched. She went to the cupboards and pulled out ingredients for dinner.

"School's closed," Sakura smiled, trying to distract her mother.

She merely glanced her daughter's way, a deep frown etched into her face.

Swallowing nervously, Sakura mustered up courage. "Could Sasuke and I hang out tomorrow?"

Mebuki eyed her daughter as if she were alien. "Sakura, there's snow on the ground."

"It's really not that far to his house," she insisted. "Plus, Itachi-san's truck could-"

"Fine," Mebuki waved her off. "Go tomorrow."

"Thanks, mom!" Sakura grinned, running to hug her mom. She'd bribe her anyway possible.

As she paced back to her room, she silently thanked Sasuke's ingenuity. He had suggested his house- not only for the size, but for Itachi's willingness to help. He'd drive her over and, if she was lucky, the snow would keep her away from her annoying parents. She just had to make sure it didn't look like she was avoiding them. Under the guise of studying and tag teaming their homework, Sakura shoved her toothbrush into her backpack and made sure to stow her phone charger, too.

She was excited to get away.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I'm not sure what to think about this story. It could be fun, but I'm not sure. What do y'all think? Write a review and gimme your honest opinion- I'd love feedback!_


End file.
